This invention concerns apparatus which can be attached to a person's feet to enable such person to walk or skate upon the surface of a body of water.
Many devices have in the past been proposed to enable a person to walk or skate upon the surface of a body of water. Most of such devices are rigid pontoon-type structures which are cumbersome to manipulate and provide little positional stabilization by interaction with the water. The generally large size of said pontoon-type devices further leads to inconvenience in their storage and transportation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for enabling a person to traverse the surface of a body of water in substantially upright posture.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object having improved ease of manipulation and improved positional stability with respect to the body of water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having a collapsible construction whereby it occupies less space when not in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid characteristics of rugged construction and capable of economical manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.